Toutes ces choses
by LaueeeCarter
Summary: La vie c'est toutes ces choses faite de petits riens. C'est le temps qui s'enfuit. C'est l'amour qui s'en va. Classement M juste pour être sûr. POV Castiel. Castiel, Dean, Sam, Maerwynn (OC). OS indépendants.


**Bonjour mes lecteurs,**

 **Ce recueil contient une série d'OS indépendants. Ce sont des petits moments qui font ce qu'est la vie. Pensez à l'ajouter à vos favoris. On ne sait jamais quand je vais le mettre à jour. )**

 **Les OS mettent en scène Maerwynn, un OC que j'ai créé pour ma fic 'La magie de la chasse', Dean, Sam et Castiel.**

 **Ils sont écrits dans le point de vue de notre adorable bébé en trenchcoat que j'ai nommé Castiel.**

 **Le premier de la série mets en scène Maerwynn. Castiel la surprend en train de chanter à tue-tête dans sa chambre.**

 **Aucun avertissement. Sauf peut-être du fluff, du mignon, du ce que vous voulez x)**

 **La chanson que j'ai utilisée est** ** _'Le bonheur en face'_** **de Céline Dion. Elle ne m'appartient pas, je l'utilise juste pour le plaisir d'écrire cette fanfic parce que je trouvais qu'elle représentait parfaitement les sentiments qu'éprouvent Maerwynn envers Castiel.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. J'adore les lire.**

 **...**

 **Le bonheur en face**

 _OS_

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu la femme que j'aimais, une douce et puissante sorcière rousse. Enfin, elle m'avait expliqué que ce que je ressentais envers elle était de l'amour. Ce sentiment-là était trop beau, trop pur et trop doux pour que j'éprouve le besoin d'en finir avec lui. C'était addictif. J'en avais besoin, toujours besoin. Je voulais plus, toujours plus. Tout cela à cause d'elle, à cause de Maerwynn.

Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Elle était seule et n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Elle m'avait déjà expliqué la raison pour laquelle elle s'isolait de cette façon. La crainte de perdre ceux qu'elle aimait la rongeait de l'intérieur. D'après ce que j'avais compris, elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à une personne pour ensuite la voir disparaître. Elle préférait mourir que de vivre une telle douleur.

S'attacher à une personne ? Je n'avais pas compris et elle ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur. Non, elle m'avait juste remercié de l'avoir écouter. C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Je ferais tout pour elle, jusqu'à même me rebeller contre le paradis pour qu'elle soit heureuse, en santé et en sécurité.

Je l'aimais tellement.

 _« Est-il caché sous l'oreiller_

 _Est-il quelque part dans ma chambre_

 _L'ai-je fais tombé_

 _A-t-il roulé sous le lit pour me surprendre_

 _J'ai cherché_

 _J'ai couru après lui tellement de fois_

 _J'ignorais qu'il est toujours plus près qu'on ne le croit »_

Lorsque j'apparus dans sa maison sur la rive du Lac Avalon, je pus entendre sa voix provenir d'une des nombreuses pièces. Elle était rythmée, douce, apaisante et puissante... incroyablement puissante. Toutes mes craintes et mon angoisse disparurent. Mon énergie se mit à vibrer à une fréquence hallucinante. Un faible sourire étira mes lèvres et je suivis la voix de la sorcière.

Arrivé dans l'embrasure de la porte de la pièce, j'aperçus une grande femme aux longs cheveux roux. Elle tournoyait et se balançait de chaque côtés. À première vue, je me demandai si elle avait besoin d'aide. Était-elle malade ou blessée ? Elle se comportait d'une façon étrange, mais le large sourire qu'elle abordait me rassura. Son sourire illumina son visage et la rendit encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'annoncer ma présence, préférant l'écouter chanter. Je m'appuyai contre le cadrage de la porte de sa chambre pour écouter sa voix douce, claire et puissante. Elle montait et descendait en hauteur. C'était si agréable à entendre, tellement que je fus envoyé au paradis.

 _« Regardez le bonheur en face_

 _Quand il est là_

 _Lui laisser toute la place_

 _Lui ouvrir les bras_

 _Le bercer comme un enfant_

 _Comprendre simplement que le bonheur n'est jamais loin_

 _Que toujours on le trouve auprès des siens »_

Les visages des frères Winchester apparurent dans mon esprit alors que j'écoutais cette magnifique chanson. Alors c'était ça, le bonheur ? On le trouvait auprès des nôtres.

Puis, elle termina de chanter et de balancer son corps de tous les côtés. J'eus un pincement au cœur sachant qu'elle avait terminé de chanter. Était-ce de la tristesse ?

« Maerwynn... C'était...

— Cas ! »

Elle sursauta et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Lui ai-je fais peur ?

« Que fais-tu ici ?

— Je voulais te voir.

— Est-ce que...

— Oui.

— Oh bon sang ! S'exclama-t-elle, cachant son visage dans ses mains. »

Rougissait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas à se sentir gênée.

« Je chante tellement faux, dit-elle, relevant la tête pour me regarder.

— Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non. Ta voix... c'était divin.

— Venant d'un ange, je prends ça comme un putain de compliment, rit-elle nerveusement. »

Je ris également et me dirigeai vers elle, brisant la distance qui nous séparait. Le sourire sur les lèvres, elle se tourna vers moi, enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Merci, bébé. T'es le plus choux des anges.

— Euh... merci ? »

Elle secoua la tête, souriant d'un air amusé et je déposai un baiser sur son front, comme elle me l'avait appris.

« Tu réussiras toujours à me surprendre.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses chanter aussi bien.

— Tant que ça ? S'étonna-t-elle, levant les sourcils. »

J'hochai la tête affirmative.

« Je me serais cru au paradis.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Cas...

— Ne dis rien, dis-je, l'embrassant doucement. »


End file.
